ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Class 4
A Class 4 Entity (that is part of the Classification System) are human in appearance and are identified easily. Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game List of Entities *Beauty Queen Ghost *Chef Ghost *Clown Ghost *Confederate Ghost *Library ghost *Opera Diva ghost *Order of Pelicans Ghost *Union Ghost Secondary Canon Taken from Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game Class IV: Identity established. Distinct human form and personality with known identity, such as General Custer or Cleopatra. Economic disposal methods include research into the background of said entity, as well as possible communication with it. Taken from IDW Comics Class 4 entities are like Class 3's in that they have a human form. However, a Class 4 knows its identity and possesses memories or replicas of memories from their past life. Dealing with a Class 4 can require research into the life of that person in order to solve the case at hand; typically that of their wants desires, addictions, and habits. A Class 4 is capable of immense power if there is a source to draw from, such as the collection of Psychomagnotheric Slime known as the River of Slime or the raw ambient energy of Gozer as it built up towards its next manifestation. In these cases, the Class 4 can exhibit power that is typical of a Class 6 or Class 7. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic p.23). Class Notes reads: "Like a class 3, a class 4 manifestation leans towards a regular human shape and personality -- with one major addition, that of an identity. They know who they are (were) and hold the memories (or as I have come to believe, replicas of the memories) that they held in life. Dealing with a Class 4 can become easier with research into the person that they were; wants, desires, addictions, and habits tend to remain consistent. Beyond that, anything is possible. A class 4 entity is capable of immense power; please see our case file on Vigo the Carpathian for a good example -- the short version is that this particular class 4 formed a symbiotic relationship with a cache of psychomagnetheric ectoplasm and gained enough power to rival a class 7." Depending on the manner of death, a Class 4 can be in full control of their faculties and thus, be able to reason and react as well as any sane individual. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.23). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Ms. Moran is in full control of her faculties, able to reason and react as well as any sane individual, more over, she is not trapped in a cyclical manifestation." A Class 4 Semi-Corporeal manifestation has stronger ties to the physical world than most ghosts. Jenny Moran (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.13). Jenny Moran says: "A Class 4 Semi-Corporeal manifestation has stronger ties to the physical world than most ghosts. They - we - can pass as fully human, down to tangibility. A PKE reading is the only guaranteed way to be sure - and you want to be sure." A Class 4 can take a corporeal form and appear mostly indistinguishable from a living, breathing human being. In corporeal form, he or she maintains a strict room temperature, doesn't leave behind any ectoplasmic residue, and can consume food. It is unknown if the ghost can taste it or if the sense is purely psychosomatic. When the ghost reverts to their default state, anything consumed drops out onto the floor. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "To start off with, while her general default state is "ghostly" (i.e. transparent, and with a visible aura) Ms. Moran can pass for human. She looks normal, is tangible, and does not leave ectoplasmic residue on contact. She can consume food (and, apparently, even taste it -- although that may be purely psychosomatic). That said, Ms. Moran does not actually possess the ability to digest anything she consumes, and it will be messily left behind whenever she returns to her default state. Her form maintains strict room temperature. Her PKE reading is not quite as pronounced as other ghost classes, especially when she is maintaining a tangible form. It would be easy to miss the difference on a standard sweep." A P.K.E. reading is the only guaranteed way to confirm this kind of Class 4. However, the P.K.E. reading is not quite as pronounced as other ghost classes, especially when the ghost takes a corporeal form. They could go unnoticed in a standard sweep. Corporeal Class 4 manifestations are more susceptible to Psychomagnotheric Ectoplasm. Application of the positively charged variety reverts a corporeal Class 4 back to their default ghost form and facilitates standard zap and trap capture. Corporeal Class 4 manifestations are most often victims and killed unexpectedly. These are not initially fully aware of their status. An example of this kind of manifestation are the hitchhiker ghost. An unsuspecting Good Samaritan shares a cigarette or snack with the hitchhiker ghost then it abruptly disappears before reaching the final destination because they are anchored, or bound, to a specific parcel of land with a fixed radius they cannot pass. In the case the ghost can pass the radius, they experience something comparable to a psychological breakthrough and pass on to the other side peacefully. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.23). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Ghosts of this nature are most often victims -- killed unexpectedly and therefore not fully aware of their status. A good example of this kind of spirit is that of the hitchhiker doomed to haunt the same stretch of road and disappear from the vehicle of anyone who would give them a ride long before they reach their destination. These spirits have been known to share a cigarette or snack with kind drivers. There is no indication that they aren't human beings -- indeed, we believe many don't know themselves -- except for abrupt disappearances." Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.23). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "These ghosts tend to be anchored to a specific parcel of land with a fixed radius. Anchored means exactly that it sounds like; they are bound to an area and cannot break past. (Should they do so, it could be considered akin to a psychological breakthrough, allowing them to pass on to the other side peacefully)." The opposite of a hitchhiker ghost would be the wandering ghost. These kinds are often confused about their current status and aren't anchored. The reason for a wandering ghost to manifest varies but are less likely to be victims of a homicide or accident. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.23). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Wandering spirits are often likewise confused as to their status as a living, breathing being, but are not tied to any given location. Reasons vary, but they are less likely to be victims of a homicide or tragic accident." List of Ghosts based on The RPG Guidelines * Scoleri Brothers * Vigo Ghostbusters: The Video Game Stylized List of Entities *Book Centurion *Egyptian Mannequin *Electronic Wisps *Flying Skull *Hound Demon *Library Phantasm *Mayan Mannequin *Wandering Possessor *Spider Scuttler IDW Comics List of Entities *Staff Sergeant Adams *Edward Quinn *Esme Torres *Saint Pippy *Gottskalk Nikulausson *The Fayne Sisters *Jenny Moran Animated Series Class 4 The animated series doesn't follow the same rules as RPG and can go higher. To read more about it go to Animated Classifications. References Category:Classification Category:Class 4